


Rape Me

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s pregnant,” he says still staring at the results on the screen. “We rescued him from Hydra four months ago and he’s 5 weeks along. Steve… you’ve had sex with him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rape Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by apologizing for such a huge delay in updating this. I do want to finish this series and I do have it all planned out, it's just taking a little longer to type it all out. 
> 
> The title is taken from one of Nirvana's songs. 
> 
> Lastly I'm sorry for the mistakes, my laptop is kapput and I'm doing this in a tablet and the spellcheck is all wonky.

There’s something wrong with Bucky.  

At first Steve thinks it’s food poisoning, but Bucky describes nausea and dizziness and Steve knows it’s more than that. They take the elivator to the lab where Bruce is usually found. 

Bucky’s vitals are checked, his blood pressure, his body for any visable injuries. 

“I can’t find anything,” Bruce says. “Hopefully the blood work reveals something.”

They don’t wait long, but the results are not what Bruce expects and had he not just done a session of relaxation with Pepper, the Hulk would have made an appearance. 

“He’s pregnant,” he says still staring at the results on the screen. “We rescued him from Hydra four months ago and he’s 5 weeks along. Steve… you’ve had sex with him.”

News spread fast and Steve is confussed by everyones reaction. No one congratulates them, no one says anything, there’s only judgment in their eyes. Steve is not one to run and hide, these are his friends, his comrades, he needs to know what is going on in their heads. 

He confronts them. There’s silence for a whole minute. How do you tell Captain America, the pinnacle of truth, and justice, and all that is good, that what he did was wrong?

Natasha steps forward. Her arms are crossed and her stance is that of someone ready for a fight. “He just escaped HYDRA. Steve, you had sex only 3 months after he escaped his captors."

“I don’t like what you’re implying Natasha. Bucky and I are a mated pair, he was in heat, I did only what was right. Don’t you dare suggest I did anything against his will. I would never hurt Bucky!”

"Not on purpose," Tony says, "we know that for sure but," Tony pauses. This is a delicate subject.

Bruce decides to continue. “Steve, I’ve seen the videos they kept of him, you’ve seen some of them, but you know, you damn well know, he doesn’t know that he can say no.”

The silence is deafening as realization dawns upon Steve’s eyes.  

Its been four months. Bucky has gained weight. He looks healthier, as time passed he's slept better, he's learned to do many things by himself. But not once, in all the things Steve has said and suggested, not once has Steve heard Bucky say no or in any way shape or form go against anything he's said.

Bucky never learned to say no, as Steve realizes that he begins to question everything he's done to Bucky.


End file.
